Especial de Halloween 2012
by PRINCIPE VEGETA22
Summary: One-shot presentando en mis palabras lo que fue una noche de halloween para este nada humilde príncipe saiyan espero les guste


**Aquí el especial de Halloween, espero que les guste terrícolas.**

**Advertencia: contiene lemon.**

**Nota: la cursiva describe un video.**

* * *

Me encontraba meditando en el medio de un bosque ya muy alejado de la sociedad sólo, tranquilo tal como me gustaba estar y que hacía mucho tiempo que no me encontraba.

La luna enorme y redonda de octubre se alzaba en el cielo pues caía la noche, había pasado la tarde completa entrenando cerca del mar y de regreso decidí quedarme al interior del espeso bosque con el fin de descansar y tener algo de paz.

Ante un sonido entre los árboles agucé mis sentidos para identificar su origen, en el bosque pude identificar varias presencias pertenecientes a los animales que abundaban en esa zona, un ser no identificado pasó rápidamente de un árbol a otro haciendo que me pusiera de pie para prestar aún más atención.

El sonido se escuchaba en ocasiones por un lado y en otras cambiaba de dirección evidentemente aquello me estaba rodeando y no podía sentir su presencia, un fuerte sonido retumbó de mi lado izquierdo arrojando un manojo de ropas a mis manos. En ese momento a mis espaldas aquello surgió veloz de entre las sombras para echárseme encima, el primer incidente me había sacado de concentración así que me hizo caer al suelo.

Las pequeñas manos me rodearon el cuello, para luego develarme esa voz ya tan conocida.

—Papá te asuste!—gritó Bra con entusiasmo sobre mi espalda.

—Por supuesto que no, desde un principio sabía que eras tú, qué demonios estás haciendo aquí niña, es hora de que estuvieras dormida.

—Hay papi pero si escondí muy bien mi ki además mami te está buscando.

—Qué me está buscando… te mandó a ti a buscarme?

—Claro que no, pero la vi tan ocupada que decidí ayudarla a encontrarte, además tenía que traerte tu disfraz—dijo la sonriente pequeña con voz ilusionada.

—D-disfraz? De qué demonios estás hablando mocosa? De ninguna manera utilizaré ningún disfraz—contesté de mala manera a la niña que con sus enormes ojos me observó decidida.

—Lo prometiste.

— ¿Q-qué? No prometería tal cosa es absurdo de ninguna manera caería en ese juego irracional.

—Ja! Mami dijo que dirías eso, pero somos muy listas—dijo la niña sacando una cámara pequeña de una mochila que llevaba en su espalda—te grabamos.

_En la pantalla de la cámara se logró distinguir después de una turbulencia en la visión, el pasillo de la casa que da hacia la habitación, observé el marco de la puerta y el borde de la cama finalmente pude verme a mí mismo dormido enredado entre las sabanas._

_La pequeña intrusa trepó a gatas por entre las sábanas hasta quedar encima de mi apoyándose con sus manos en mi espalda._

_—Papi—dijo con un susurro—paapii… oye papi… paaapii… papi?... papá? Oye papá… papá… papá, papá, papá, papá, papá, papá, papá, papá, papá, papá, papá, papá, papá, papá, papá, papá, papá, papá, papá, papá, —la intensidad de su voz fue en aumento, en cada llamada._

_—¿Qué?—contesté Aún adormecido._

_—Estás dormido papi?._

_—Ush—me giré en la cama haciéndola un lado para seguir durmiendo. _

_—Oye papá, papaaaá… papá?... papi, papi, papi, escúchame papá—comenzó a moverme para hacer que me despertara—Oye papi, es de mala educación no contestar lo que te pregunta tu hija, papaaaaá._

_—Ve a molestar a tu madre niña—dije cubriéndome la cabeza con una sábana y resistiéndome a abrir los ojos._

_—Sólo si prometes usar el disfraz que mami te hizo—dijo rápidamente con una voz silenciosa y poco audible—Lo prometes papi?, lo prometes… papaaá, lo prometes, ándale sí papi, si papá, promételo papá._

_—Como digas—me removí de nuevo en la cama para volver a dirimir,_ _en la cámara, logré distinguir los pies de Bulma al salir de la habitación._

Terminando el video la mocosa cerró con un golpecito la pantalla para luego dirigirme una mirada triunfante al tiempo que con la mano señalaba el traje que aun sostenía algo perplejo. El atroz vestuario consistía en un pantalón y una capa en color negro así como un saco rojo y una camisa blanca con un gran y espantoso moño al frente.

—Aún faltan los accesorios papi—la voz de la niña detuvo mi inspección al atuendo.

—No, de ningún modo usaré estas ropas, es ridículo.

Los grandes ojos de la menor se aguaron y sus labios se comprimieron ante el puchero de la evidente rabieta que estaba por comenzar—Pero, papá tu lo prometiste, LO PROMETISTE, LO PROMETISTE, LO PROMETISTE, LO PROMETISTE, LO PRO…

—Argh ya cállate mocosa lo usaré pero no por mucho tiempo grr.

—Bien ahora regresemos a casa todavía tienes que cambiarte y la fiesta ya casi empieza.

—Q-qué, cuál fiesta…

—Mami preparó una fiesta, vamos papi o se hará tarde.

Regresamos a casa, los adornos de la fecha en colores negros morados y naranjas así como algunos toques en blanco abundaban por todos lados. La comida sobre una gran mesa tenía formas de insectos y monstruos, Subí a mi habitación y me vestí con el atuendo para no faltar a mi palabra, no es que me interesara sino que esta vez se había esforzado, en otra ocasión no le daré oportunidad de chantajearme de esa manera.

Bajé a la sala y me topé de frente con Trunks lucía un disfraz aún más terrible que el mío, con orejas y pelo por todos lados, me lanzó una mirada incrédula antes de que yo rompiera el hielo con un comentario respecto a su disfraz.

—Qué se supone que eres… un perro?

—Soy un hombre lobo papá, traes puesto un disfraz?—preguntó aún sin creer lo que veía.

—No tonto, así visto cuando anochece—espete con ironía antes de esquivarlo y dejarlo ahí parado analizando lo que había sucedido.

Me senté en un sillón a esperar a que el tiempo que le di al atuendo terminara, pero no sería así de fácil.

—Oh!—Exclamó Bulma al verme así vestido—V-Vegeta qué bien te ves—Sonrió.

—Bah.

—No, en serio—volvió a reír mientras hablaba—Te queda muy bien, no pensé que en verdad lo usaras.

—Mhp! Ya guarda silencio mujer, esto nunca volverá a pasar.

—Entonces procuraré disfrutarlo—dijo guiñando un ojo mientras mordía sus labios, su mirada me hizo entender a lo que se refería provocándome una sonrisa.

—Tal vez encuentre esto divertido a fin de cuentas—le contesté levantándome del sofá.

Quizá el resto de la velada hubiera sido pasable si no hubiera sentido de repente detrás de mi ese odioso ki tan conocido, Kakaroto y familia se incorporaron saludando y dando vueltas por el lugar.

—Hola Bulma, hola Ve…. Ah… Vegeta, También te obligaron a usar una de esas cosas?—preguntó Kakaroto después de fijarse en la ropa que llevaba puesta, no pude evitar sentirme avergonzado.

—Qué demonios haces tú aquí kakaroto—Solté aprontando los puños.

—Yo los invité a la fiesta vegeta, aún faltan más invitados pues vendrán todos nuestros amigos—declaró la pelizul cruzándose de brazos, no escuche con atención tenía varios insultos al ridículo traje que kakaroto llevaba puesto.

—Jamás pensé que pudieras verte más estúpido Kakaroto, acaso lo que traes en los ojos es maquillaje?—le dije.

—Yo sólo vine porque Milk prometió que habría mucha comida—contestó.

—Bah! Y sólo por eso permitiste que te vistieran de tonto.

—A ti como te obligaron.

—No seas imbécil nadie me obligó, yo hago lo que quiero.

—Tú elegiste ese dis…

—Agrh ya cállate tonto—lo interrumpí para sentarme de nuevo a esperar que la noche terminara.

Bulma invitó a los recién llegados a tomar asiento, la noche continuó y fueron llegando todos esos insectos que Bulma tiene de amigos, la casa era una algarabía y podía darme cuenta de que me observaban y hablaban de mi manera de vestir, estaba a punto de hacer estallar el lugar.

—Escuchen todos, Goten y yo llevaremos a las niñas a pedir dulces, quien más va con nosotros—La voz de Trunks me sacó de mis cavilaciones.

Un nuevo bullicio se formo antes de que los jóvenes de las familias salieran a realizar ese ridículo rito de pedir lo que no necesitan, no entiendo que gusto le toman a hacerlo. En el salón quedamos unos cuantos y me dispuse a ir a mi habitación para despojarme del ridículo disfraz pero la mujer me detuvo en el camino acercándose a mí para decirme algo.

—Si esperas un poco prometo quitártelo yo misma—Susurró en mi oído, soltó mi brazo y camino llevando una bandeja de panecillos a la mesa donde estaban los demás.

Si bien no encontraba gracia en seguir con el traje puesto, si la encontré en seguirle el juego a la mujer así que regresé a la mesa sin decir nada y tome uno de los panes. El resto de la velada fue más tranquilo sin tantos problemas, al regresar los mocosos los invitados fueron retirándose hasta dejarnos nuevamente solos. Bra se había dormido en los brazos de su madre y Trunks se había retirado a su habitación desde hacía un rato.

La mujer llevó a la pequeña a su habitación y regresó a la sala, ya había notado que su disfraz era bastante provocativo sin embargo no comenté nada durante la velada, llevaba un vestido morado con varias aperturas en la falda larga y velos en las mangas, el escote pronunciado permitía que sus senos quedaran casi expuestos, un gorro en pico adornaba su cabeza y llevaba por todos lados una escoba chueca en la mano.

Se acercó al sillón donde me encontraba y se sentó encima de mis piernas acomodando las suyas a los lados de mi cuerpo, soltó la escoba al tiempo que comenzaba a desatar el moño que yo llevaba en el cuello.

—Fuiste muy amable hoy Vegeta—me dijo juguetona mientras echaba a un lado el moño.

—Imagino que serás mi premio—dije tomando si cintura y pegándola a mí.

—Imaginas bien mi príncipe—unió entonces sus labios a los míos soltándose un momento para decir algo—No sabes cómo me puso verte vestido así.

Sus labios volvieron a los míos en un beso desesperado, tome su cintura restregando su intimidad húmeda contra mi sexo.

—En qué has estado pensando mujer que estás tan mojada—dije deslizando una de mis manos por debajo de su vestido acariciando su sexo por encima de la ropa interior.

—Ah!—Soltó en un suspiro agitado y en su cara un sonrojo sexual explotó—A ti también te ocasionó algo verme vestida así no es así?

Apretó su pelvis contra mí moviendo sus caderas. Lo que en mi ocasiona esa mujer es a veces incontrolable, la levanté y me giré para ponerla en el sillón, tomé su ropa y la saque de un tirón, la besé apasionadamente mientras masajeaba sus senos con ambas manos, ella desabrochaba mi pantalón para liberarme y con sus manos comenzó a masajearme con su acostumbrada habilidad.

Sentí debilidad en las rodillas ante las sensaciones que me provocaba, contuve el primer impulso de penetrarla salvajemente para permitir más ese juego que disfrutaba tanto.

—Vegeta… ah… e-estamos en la sala…. Alguien podría... Ah…. Podrían vernos—dijo encajando sus uñas en mi espalda.

Hice caso omiso de lo que había dicho, arranqué su braga y comencé a acariciarla mirándola directamente a sus ojos azules llenos de lujuria, una sonrisa apareció en mi rostro me fascina verla de esa manera, tan ansiosa.

Penetré en ella profundamente al tiempo que un gemido ahogado se escapaba de su boca, cubrí sus labios con los míos sin dejar de moverme dentro de ella su cabello azul alborotado se restregaba en cada embestida en el respaldo del sofá, cada movimiento hacía más fuerte al que le seguía, mi sangre impregnó sus uñas y yo mordí su cuello haciendo brotar la de ella.

Sentí las palpitaciones provenientes de sus paredes internas en respuesta a los orgasmos provocados y me dejé terminar en su interior, apoyando las rodillas en el suelo me recargué en su pecho que se expandía y se contraía agitado, en su interior su corazón latía apresurado y sus suspiros movían mi cabello.

—Esto es lo que ocasionas mujer, pudieron habernos visto—le dije con una sonrisa burlona.

—Ah!... ha si?... pues no parece haberte importado—contestó entre suspiros satisfechos.

Nos miramos con complicidad antes de volver a besarnos después de todo no pensábamos en dormir esa noche.

* * *

**Si les gustó comentes.**

** Mensaje a la comunidad: Algún estúpido con complejo de payaso se encargó de fastidiarme el facebook y por el momento está cerrado, espero encontrarle alguna solución pronto, Aquí en la corporación ya estamos manejando ese asunto ¬¬ dudas y comentarios aquí por mp ¬¬**


End file.
